Mages and Technocrats
Mage Creation : We accept both old Style paradigms, as well as Mage 20 style focus. *Allowed Traditions **Akashic Brotherhood, Celestial Chorus, Cultists of Ecstasy, Dreamspeakers, Euthanatos, Hollow Ones, Order of Hermes, Orphans, Sons of Ether, Verbena, Virtual Adepts *Allowed Conventions **Iteration X, New World Order, Progenitors, Syndicate, Void Engineers *Allowed Disparate Crafts **Ahl-i-Batin, Bata’a, Children of Knowledge, Hollow Ones, Kopa Loei, Ngoma, Sisters of Hippolyta, Taftâni, Templar Knights, Wu Lung *Banned Traditions (NPC with ST Approval Only) **Marauder, Nephandi, infernalist paths Basic Creation *Step One: Choose Concept, Tradition/Convention, Essence, Nature, and Demeanor *Step Two: Select Attributes (7/5/3) Attributes start with one dot. *Step Three: Select Abilities (13/9/5) *Step Four: Select Advantages Choose Backgrounds: (7). Backgrounds may be gained in character. Finishing Touches *Record Arete: (1, max of 3 at creation), *Willpower: (5, max of 7 at creation), and Quintessence: (equal to Avatar Background). *Choose Spheres: (6, one dot must be spent in affinity sphere) *Spend Freebies: (15) plus history freebies (10) for a total of (25) freebie points. *Select Resonance Traits: Dynamic, Entropic, Static. *Free: One dot in Lore with a specialty of Traditions, Technocracy, or Disparates (dependent on what Faction the character belongs to) *Merits and Flaws **A character may gain an additional 7 points from flaws at creation, This includes Adversarial backgrounds, however these must fit with the concept of the character. Additional merits and flaws may be gained and/or bought off in character. Merits can be purchased up to 10 points at creation. Please note we're using the 20th anniversary rule of Language as a merit, and the language merit does not count against the 10 merit points that are allowed. Advanced Disciple/ Adept Attributes: 8/6/4 Abilities: 20/15/10 Free: Lore 2 (Select a Specialty for free, regardless of dot rating) Backgrounds: 10 Arete: 2 (max 3 or 4) Willpower: 5 Spheres: 9 dots, no sphere higher than 3 (Including Specialty Sphere) Resonance: 3-4 dots Freebies: 15 + 10 for history Adept Adepts are going to be allowed on a case by case basis by ST discretion and if they fill a role that is currently needed within the room and or Story. Advanced disciples don't have this restriction. Freebie Point Costs Attributes cost 5 per dot. Abilities cost 2 per dot Additional Specialties cost 2 Spheres cost 7 per dot. Backgrounds cost 1 per dot. Arete costs 4 per dot. Willpower costs 1 per point. Additional starting Quintessence costs 1 freebie point for 4 quintessence to a maximum of 8. Experience Point Costs Attributes Current Rating x 4 New Ability 3 Points Abilities Current Rating x 2 Additional Specialty: 4 New Background (ST discretion): 3 Background (ST discretion) Current rating x 3((According to the 20th Anniversary Mage rules, the Wonder Background costs 3 * Current Rating in XP. However, when crafting Wonders, the Background costs the crafter only 2xp/dot (not 2 * Current), as indicated in the crafting rules. In an effort to simplify the bookkeeping on this background, and remain consistent with XP costs charged in the past, the Wonder Background is being set at 3xp/dot for Wonders created by PCs, to be paid by the final owner of the Wonder. The cost reduction is a benefit of effort and investment involved in crafting the wonder. Wonders found during play or purchased from NPC crafters still cost the normal 3 * Current Rating.)) Arete Current Rating x 8 (To raise from a 4 to a 5, (or above) a Seeking must be written and submitted) New Sphere 10 Points Tradition Specialty Sphere Current Rating x 7 Other Spheres Current Rating x 8 Willpower Current Rating Category:Character Creation Category:Mages